Fuel injectors in various embodiments are available. The fuel injectors can be disposed directly at the combustion chamber. Two installation forms exist in this context, i.e., an installation from the side on the one hand, and from above on the other, in the vicinity of the intake and/or discharge valves and the spark plug. Because of the installation situation, the fuel injectors disposed on the sides are short, and the fuel injectors placed from above have a long design.
Since the fuel injectors have to generate a defined spray inside the combustion chamber, the utmost care must be taken when installing the fuel injectors. In particular a concentricity in the axial direction of the fuel injector of a sealing element at the cylinder head, especially a Teflon ring, with respect to a sealing element, in particular an O-ring, or a connecting piece on the fuel injector must be ensured. However, especially in the case of long fuel injectors, there is the risk that the fuel injector buckles and therefore warps once the extrusion coating that envelops in particular a fuel supply pipe and an electrical current bar has been applied. The danger increases with the length of the fuel injector, and a resulting concentricity of the fuel injector with an axial axis is therefore no longer able to be ensured.